1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a communications apparatus and, more particularly, to a communications apparatus including a portable telephone having a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a portable telephone communication system, radio communications are carried out between a portable telephone as a transmission side and a portable telephone as a reception side via a relay unit called a radio base station. The radio communications are enabled only when portable telephones are located within an area where the radio waves transmitted from the base station can reach (this area will be hereinafter called "service area"). It is therefore convenient for each user to check if his or her portable telephone is located in the service area of a radio base station. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 3-203417 discloses a portable telephone which is equipped with a function to display whether it is inside or outside the service area. When this type of portable telephone is located outside the service area of the radio base station no communications are possible. Although an indication that communications are not possible is displayed, the user may overlook that indication and try to make a call. This calling operation is wasteful and annoying to the user.